unloved?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Steve gets kicked out again and is feeling very unloved.  Who is there to show him he is loved


A loud crash sounded through the Curtis house making the eldest of the males jump in bed and get up with a groan. Heading out of his room he moved quietly down the hall way listening for anything else. As he pasted Pony and Soda's room the red haired male stuck his head out.

"What was that?" Pony whispered.

"Don't worry about it little buddy, just go back to bed ok?"

Pony nodded and went back in the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking on he peeked into the living room, relived it was only Steve, even if he did knock something over.

"Damn it," Steve mumbled picking up, the thankfully unbroken, lamp off the ground.

"Do you always have to try and break something in my house?"

Steve jumped a little and looked up at Darry, making all of the older males joking manner go down the drain.

"Steve what happened to you eye?"

The younger male rubbed lightly at the shiner that was forming under his eye and sighed, sitting on the couch.

"My dad belted me, then told me to get out,"

Darry frowned and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Steve,"

The younger male shrugged and put his face in his hands.

Darry squeezed Steve's shoulder as the other male let out a deep breath in a sigh.

"I'm just so sick of no one caring about me," Steve said, dropping his hands to hang between his knees.

"What are you talking about, the whole gang cares about you," Darry said, tilting his head.

"Not like that, I know they all care one way or another but I mean ever since Evie left me for that jackass no one else will look at me twice,"

"That can't be true,"

"HA with Soda around I look even worse when I'm at work and being around you and in a way Pony, I look hideous,"

"You do not and what do you mean me?"

"Have you not looked in a mirror lately?" Steve asked, looking at him like he grew a second head.

Darry shrugged. "I don't think I'm all that,"

"What is it with you Curtis's?"

"Huh?"

"I told that to Soda once and he told me he doesn't think he's good looking either,"

"I don't know," He shrugged again.

"But I guess it doesn't really matter, I'll probably just end up alone for the rest of my life so might as well get used to it,"

"You'll find someone,"

Steve just let out a noise that sounded like at half raspberry and waved his hand about at Darry. The older male pushed his hand down and grabbed his chin, making him look at him.

"You will find someone, you just have to be patient,"

"That was always one thing I was never good at being,"

"Well you better start,"

"No," Steve said, shaking his head at Darry a bit.

"Well then there is only one solution to your problem if you don't want to wait,"

"And what would that be?"

Darry smirked and lunged forward pressing his lips against Steve's roughly. The younger male made a gasping noise as Darry threaded one of his hands through the younger males complicated swirls. Steve was to stunned to move until he felt Darry's tongue press against his lips and his other hand grab his hip. The younger male broke out of his daze and wrapped his hands around the back of Darry's neck and started kissing him back. Darry smirked and moved them around a bit so Steve was pressed into the couch with him hovering over him. Steve wrapped his arms more around Darry's neck pulling him closer, moaning lightly when their hips connected.

"Like that or something?" Darry asked against Steve's lips, grinding his hips into Steve's.

Steve threw his head back and moaned low in his throat. "What do you think?"

"I dunno," Darry said, pressing his lips against the pale skin of Steve's neck.

As the older male explored the side of Steve's neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, the male squirmed and held on the Darry's shoulders.

"Do you want to feel more loved?" Darry's said, nipping at Steve's ear.

Steve moaned low again and nodded, looking up when Darry got up off of him and help him up off the couch. Darry lead the way back to his room silently and closed and locked the door once they were in there. Grabbing Steve's hip he kissed him again, pressing his hips to his hard. Steve gasped and moaned as he kissed Darry back, their tongues battling roughly for dominance.

Darry pulled away and stripped Steve's shirt off and tossed it on the floor and ran his hands up his chest. Steve shivered as Darry's thumbs played with his nipples as he mouth attacked his neck again.

"Darry," Steve gasped as the older male started undoing Steve's pants.

"Yes?" Darry said, pushing Steve's pants and boxers down.

Steve stepped out of them and kicked his shoes off as well as his socks and Darry's hands were back on his hips. "Nothin'," He said then moaned as Darry's lips were back on his as well.

Darry moved Steve back till he was to the bed and picked him up and tossed him onto it, making Steve gasp lightly. The older male slipped his shirt off and moved between Steve's legs, kneeling there, his thumbs rubbing circles on Steve's inner thighs. Steve moaned as Darry licked his lips and moved down to kiss the head of his cock. The moans got more frequent as Darry took him into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Steve's hands grabbed into the bed sheets as Darry, took as much of him in as he could, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't.

"Oh Darry," Steve moaned, his back arching slightly off the bed.

Darry hummed around Steve's heated member, making the other teen see stars and moan more. The older male moved faster bringing Steve closer to his orgasm.

"Oh Darry, I'm gonna," The rest of the statement as cut off by Steve moaning again and coming down Darry's throat.

Darry swallowed all of it and sucked every last bit out of him, then let go of him with a slight pop. Steve was breathing heavy as Darry kissed up his stomach and chest, then placed a kiss on his lips, before laying down next to him. The younger male turned to him and kissed him before pushing him onto his back.

"What are you," Darry started to ask, before Steve ran his hand down Darry's chest then tickled over his stomach, before slipping into his pajama pants.

"Its only fair you know," Steve said, wrapping his hand around Darry's cock.

Darry moaned and hissed lightly as Steve pumped his cock. The older male moved his pants so his cock and Steve's hand were free of the cotton prisons. Steve kissed Darry, slipping his tongue into his mouth as his hand sped up over his cock. Moaning Darry kissed back wrapping his hand into Steve's hair his hips moving of their own accord.

"You want to come for me?" Steve asked in a husky voice against Darry's lips.

Darry let out another moan and gasped as his cock jolted and he came over his stomach and Steve's hand. Steve moved his hand over Darry's cock a few more times making the older male shiver and gasp. As Steve let go of his cock, Darry grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself up and then stood up, fixing his pants. Steve got up and slipped his underwear on and went to grab his jeans when something was thrown at him.

"What's this?" He asked, turning the pajama pants around.

"A pair of pajama pants,"

"Well I know that," Steve huffed.

"Then why ask?"

"I meant why did you throw them at me?"

Darry walked over to him and grabbed his hips kissing him again. Steve gasped a little but kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Darry asked, looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I would make you go sleep on the couch after what we just did?"

"I guess not," Steve smiled.

"So get those on and your but into my bed, I need sleep," Darry smiled and kissed his lips quickly again.

Steve nodded and took a step back and slipped the pants on and crawled into Darry's bed under the blanket. Darry followed and turned towards Steve, bringing him to him and resting his hand on the side of his neck.

"So do you still feel unloved?" Darry asked, rubbing his hand gently on Steve's shiner.

"I think I'm starting to feel it," Steve smiled and kissed Darry's lips gently.

"Good," Darry responded, then started kissing him back.

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY my first story of 2012 ^_^

I SO don't remember who asked for this, but here it is :D

I'm going to TRY and make a story for each day of January. It more than likely wont work, but I can TRY. I'll make me feel better

S. owns.


End file.
